The Broken Hearts
by ravenskeeper721
Summary: Going back in time to end a war before it even began was a risk she was willing to take if it meant saving her best friend. How hard could it be to kill a boy before he had a chance to be the villain? Would Hermione be able to finish the job unlike the last wizard that was sent? RATED M for MATURE. SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL IN NATURE (Tomione)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is an intro to a new story of mine. Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

"If I do this, it'll protect Harry…"

Hermione sat in the Headmaster's Office, fingers digging into the arms of her chair. The plan Dumbledore presented her with seemed impossible, despite all the information he gave her that proved what he wanted to do might just work.

"Yes, in fact, if you succeed, he'll be able to live his life to the fullest… with both his parents."

The thought of being able to give Harry back what was taken from him made her choice all the more easier to make. Yet, she still had questions, questions Albus was all too eager to answer as he could see the wheels of her mind working, contemplating.

"If I do this, it would change everything… The world would be a completely different place."

"True. However, the muggle world is rarely affected by our presence. Your birth will be secured if that's what you're worried about. But that won't matter. You have to remember, if you do this, there will be no coming back. Using this time turner is permanent. Going back so far will not allow you to catch up to the time you left. You will have to live a new life in the 1940s."

She'd never see her friends again. No more nights at the Burrow with Harry and Ron. No more butter beer at Hogsmead with Ginny. Her parents would be lost to her. Though, she already planned a fail-safe should the Golden Trio need to leave at any point.

"Why me?"

"I'll be frank with you, Miss Granger. We would need someone who would be a Muggleborn. The task at hand would alter the greater history of the Wizarding World and most half-bloods and all purebloods will be affected. Some, may not even be born. But this is a risk we are willing to take, for the greater good. We are hard pressed to find someone who is willing to do this because of the risks it poses."

Shocked by this, Hermione's brow furrowed in deep thought, teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek. She hadn't thought Dumbledore would be so quick to condemn a portion of the world for the sake of taking down one man. But then again, how many have died because of him? Harry's parents flashed across her mind.

"We have sent one other to the past, but as you can see, there has been no change. We cannot begin to know what happened or why he might have failed. You may not be the first, but we can only hope that you will be the last."

"What exactly do I have to do?"

With that, Albus stood and walked toward the window, hands folding together behind his back. His expression was grave and Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"You kill the boy. Do what I could not all those years ago. You are strong, Ms. Granger, stronger than you know. Which is why we feel you are more than capable of doing this. Because you have something worth fighting for. Your determination to fix what has been so deeply and morally wronged will be your salvation… Our salvation."

Hermione felt the color drain from her face as she realized exactly what was expected of her. She had never killed another human being, but could she really classify him as such? Maybe not now, but what about his younger years? When he was just a child?

"Remember, you do not have to agree to this. We can continue searching for another individual who would be up to the task."

She shook her head, trying to process everything he was telling her. It was too much for her now but she knew she had to make a decision before leaving this office. The more time she took, the more damage that could be done. Her thoughts mainly settled on why she would do this. Harry could have his parents again. He could grow up without fear or abuse. He'd never live in a cupboard under the stairs, never wonder if he was loved, and never feel the loss of Sirius; another life that would be saved.

"Would I have a chance to say goodbye to everyone?"

The briefest of smiles flickered across the Headmaster's face, however, missed by the girl bearing the world on her shoulders. It dissipated when he turned to face her again.

"Of course, but if you tell them, or anyone for that matter, they may try to stop you, or worse. If anyone found out what we were doing, the consequences would be… astronomical."

That made sense to her.

"I'll be back by this evening… I won't say a word."

"Good… And Ms. Granger, the Order of the Phoenix thanks you for your dedication and service."

* * *

Hermione felt sick as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't imagine that in a few hours, she'd no longer be attending Hogwarts. Her sixth year was almost over anyways but that didn't stop her from wondering just how far she could have gone if she stayed here. Seventeen years old and already taking on the world… It still blew her mind.

Entering through the portrait, she was immediately met with a chorus of laughter and odd singing that brought her back to her senses. Someone happened to smuggle some alcohol and everyone seemed right and merry. She stood back and took in the scene, one of the few happy moments she got to witness. Harry and Ron were right in the middle, Seamus on one side, Dean on the other. All of them swayed to their out of tune song while the rest of the Gryffindors laughed. It brought tears to her eyes to know that this was the last time she'd ever see them.

Harry noticed her first, expression changing from content to concern. He detached himself and made his way to her, Ron following soon after. Hermione wiped furiously at her eyes, putting on a smile for them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. You know how the end of the year gets. I'm just stressed."

"Oi 'Moine, getting' worked up over you're studies again?"

She laughed, nodding her head. Letting them believe that was easier. Hermione reached out and draped an arm over each of their shoulders and pulled them close.

"I love you guys… You know that right?"

Both seemed off guard by her sudden proclamation but neither of them thought too hard on it. The three of them had been through so much over the years, it was refreshing to hear it occasionally. They gave her a squeeze before they detached themselves and headed back to the group while Hermione sat off to the side. She'd have to wait until everyone went to sleep before she could leave.

* * *

A light rapping of knuckles on his door brought Albus out of the book in his hands and with the wave of his hand, the door opened. Hermione walked through the door with determination in her eyes. A soft smile spread across his face and he gave a respectful nod.

"I've prepared everything you'll need for your task. It should take you to the year 1938. He would be eleven at that time, so it should be fairly simple."

The thought that he could say that so easily caused her stomach to churn. Could she kill an innocent child? He must have noticed the color drain from her complexion as he shook his head and came to her side. He rested his hands on her shoulders and gave a squeeze.

"He is not innocent. When I found him, he had already performed such a dark… traumatic act on two muggle children, they refused to speak. I thought this was because of his time at the Orphanage. But, after my research, I learned the truth of his parents. Conceived by a love potion, he is incapable of feeling love, compassion, the very emotions that could change him. He is a psychopath. Age does not change that."

Hermione soaked up this information, nodding along as he spoke. It made sense to her now.

"Where do I go? What's going to happen?"

With that, Dumbledore removed the necklace around his neck and placed it in her hand. It was a pendant with elegant designs like elvish runes with a bright sapphire in the center.

"You will be transported to the same spot you are in now only in 1938. You'll find me. You won't have a hard time convincing me who you are if you give this necklace to me. I will help you acclimate to the time."

She quickly fastened the necklace around her neck and took a deep breath. She still wasn't sure if she should be doing this, if they were making the right decision. Of course, she'd do anything for Harry and Dumbledore exploited that.

"We have faith in you, Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her generation."

She frowned but nodded, taking up all that he had prepared for her. Dumbledore took out a small device hidden away in a drawer and draped it around her neck. It was much different from the time turner she received her third year. Rather than a flimsy gold, this was a sturdier metal that she couldn't quite guess. Inside the hourglass was filled with a dust that seemed to glow. Instead of one turn, there was three.

"There are three separate wheels. Ten years, 5 years, and 1. I'll put the time in for you. We're counting on you."

* * *

It felt like her insides were being ripped apart. Being thrown so far back in time would do a number on her body and psyche that she never considered. How long she was in the darkness, she was not sure. What she did know was that she couldn't take much more of this.

As soon as she appeared, her legs buckled underneath her, unable to support her weight. She gasped for air not realizing just how devoid of oxygen she really was. She didn't have a moment to compose herself before a wand was pressed to her neck.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up in to what she could only assume was a younger Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were the same. She knew he wasn't the Headmaster yet, so why was he in this office? Maybe she had the wrong person?

She grabbed hold of the necklace and thrust it forward, unable to find her voice just yet. His expression changed instantly, grabbing hold of a necklace he kept tucked away. They were one and the same, causing him to lower the wand.

"Who are you…?"

Hermione coughed, feeling the strain on her throat. "W-What.. what year…"

"I'm sorry?"

"What year is it?"

"1944."

 **/Note:: Some events will be pushed in order to line up with what I have in store. The events of 1943 where the basilisk killed Myrtle and Tom confronts Hagrid will be pushed to this year (if it happens at all) as well as Tom confronting his maternal Uncle and murdering his paternal side. He is planning all of this for his seventh year. This would also be the time he makes his horcruxes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes widened, and she held her head in her hands. 1944?! No, that wasn't the date Dumbledore had given her. He specifically said 1938. Tom wouldn't be eleven anymore. He'd be much more experienced. He'd be, what, seventeen? Who knows what he'd done already at this age. This made her mission that much more difficult.

"What is your name?"

She had forgotten that Dumbledore was kneeling beside her, a hand gently resting on her back. He went from threatening to comforting in a matter of seconds because of that necklace. Just what kind of importance did it hold?

"H-Hermione Granger… You... You sent me back to this time..."

Her voice was still failing her in strength and she felt woozy from her jump. He could see that whatever she went through, it had to be taxing on her.

"Come, let's go to my office where it's safer. Then we can talk, and you can rest."

He had to help her walk but for the most part, Hermione managed to get herself standing and out of the office. Hogwarts looked the same to her, albeit the colors seemed drearier than she was used to. While they walked, she took a moment to look at the younger Dumbledore. His features were aging, that was certain, but he was different than what she expected. She remembered him as a man with a long white beard and old, tired eyes. This man was clean shaven, looking only as though he was in his forties. Then again, she couldn't be sure of his age. Wizards seemed to age differently than muggles. It would take fifty years for him to look as she remembered him. She would think him handsome if she didn't know information about him that tainted those looks.

The two slipped through a door and it latched behind them. A wave of his wand and she knew a silencing spell was cast so that anything said would be private. He set her down in a chair and made some tea. She had never seen him cater to someone like this.

"So, tell me what happened. From the beginning."

She knew she couldn't tell him everything that she knew. She had to word everything in a way that he could help her without it interfering with what she came here to do. She took a deep breath before she began to explain.

He looked pensive for a long moment, processing everything she said.

"So, I sent you in the past… to prevent a war from even happening? How are you supposed to do that?"

"There's a student here who will be the cause of all the destruction and torment. But I was supposed to arrive in 1938, when he was younger. But I must figure out a different strategy now. And since he goes to school here… It is his last year…"

"Say no more. I'll handle all the paperwork for you to attend this school and for your identity. We'll use school funding to pay for your robes and class equipment as an exchange student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Which house should you be sorted in?"

"…Slytherin."

He sighed, as his brow furrowed in contemplation. Perhaps he knew who she was referring.

"I'll have all the necessary paperwork done in a couple days. Until then, stay out of sight and rest. No one has access to this office except for one house elf who will bring you some food. There's a restroom attached to the office. How old are you now so I know which classes you should attend?"

"What's the actual date?"

"August 31t."

"Well, I'll be eighteen in a couple weeks I suppose, though it would have been a few more months in my time…"

He nodded. Time travel was perplexing and caused quite a bit of confusion on her part. She couldn't begin to grasp just how it worked and what went into it. It was well beyond her years and any information she managed to grab her third year proved fruitless.

"I'll take care of everything. Rest up and recover your strength. You'll start classes in a couple days. Thankfully it's the start of the school year so you won't be behind."

Hermione hadn't realized how heavy her lids were becoming the more they talked. Was there something in the tea he gave her? Either way, she couldn't fight it and slid comfortably into the chair she was in.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as she drifted off, expression changing from concern to a frown. Hands slid into his pockets, contemplating just what he should do with her. The story she gave sounded wild but could he really choose not to believe her? Fifty years into the future, they could have developed the means to send someone back so far. He had no explanation for how she could just appear out of thin air when apparating was impossible at Hogwarts. Plus, the necklace she had could not be replicated. It was one of a kind and no one but himself knew of it. He had to trust that she was telling the truth and get everything prepared for her mission at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall. The robes felt foreign on her skin yet she was surrounded with familiarity. She felt sick wearing Slytherin colors and her first instinct was to sit at her normal table. But as she walked by, there were shocked and angry looks directed at her. She was quick to correct herself and headed to the Slytherin's table, occupying a seat far away from most of the other students.

It didn't stop the curious looks from the first and second years and the more cautious gazes from the upper classmen. She couldn't blame them. She was new and that drew attention to herself.

"You're an exchange student, yeah?"

A look of surprise could not be hidden from her face as she turned to face another Slytherin no more than thirteen.

"The Head o' Slytherin told us that we'd be gettin' a new member. Is it true you're from Beauxbaton's? What's it like?"

Wasn't Slughorn Head of Slytherin during this time? It would be strange to see another familiar face here but not unwelcome. She wasn't expecting her presence to be known so quickly but she could understand the Professors needing to know and of course those she'd be spending her days and nights with.

"Honestly? It's too tame. There's no challenge."

She was never a fan of the school since they came for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She's sure they received a proper education but she couldn't imagine that school even comparing to the education at Hogwarts. The other student seemed to agree with her, nodding along with a large grin on his face. It was strange for her to be getting along with a Slytherin. Everything she knew seemed wrong. It made her feel confused.

It didn't take long for a small crowd to form around her, questions being thrown as the other children grew bolder and more confident in her presence. She was astounded at how interested they were. "What year are you?" "I heard all the girls there are beautiful. Explains why you went there for so long…" "Why transfer?" The questions washed over her and she tried to answer as best she could before a hush fell over the crowd and they seemed to part enough for one to walk through.

"You must be Miss Granger. The Head told me about you. I am head boy, Tom Riddle. As we're the same year, I'll be happy to show you around to your classes until you've gotten an understanding of the school. Should you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here to _help_."

A chill ran down her spine as she looked up into the face of evil. He was nothing like she imagined. He was handsome and his smile was surprisingly warm but she could see it ended there. No warmth reached his eyes which were cold and cautious. He was analyzing her; that much she could tell, and a frown befitted her lips. He looked nothing like the creature Harry described. Perhaps he had yet do make his horcruxes. Perhaps she still had a chance.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll manage quite well without you."

The shock flickered across his face for a moment before he chuckled. The other Slytherins had now chosen to dissipate, knowing more than she would about how he could be at times when shown disrespect.

"They mentioned that you were an excellent student but they failed to mention your fiery personality. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Miss Granger. We wouldn't want any troublemakers now would we?"

She bit her bottom lip, refraining from making any sort of comeback that could put her at worse terms than she already was. His brow raised in interest and she wondered just what was going through his mind. She was here to end him and in order to do that, she needed to study him.

"No witty remark this time? I have to say, I'm _disappointed_."

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

She gathered her robes up and stood, causing him to take a step back and then another as she marched forward.

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Do you know him?"

She could see his lip twitch and the smile slowly fade. Anger flashed across his eyes and while part of her was terrified of what he could do, another was thrilled at the fact that she could already affect him.

"Doesn't matter. I'll see you for our first class Mr. Riddle. Have a nice breakfast."

With that, she made her way out of the Great Hall, everyone watching her as she left, Tom especially.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Internet was down and working on some work related issues. Anyways, to reiterate what I said in the first chapter, I moved some events to happen his 7** **th** **year so that it could fit more with the story, namely his creation of the Horcruxes and the murdering of his father and grandfather.**

 **Also, I will be using the portrayal of Dumbledore as Jude Law at this point in time and his own hunt of Riddle's horcruxes and becoming Headmaster is what aged him significantly more as time would go on. But for your own mind, he will look like Jude Law in Fantastic Beasts 2.**

* * *

Anger coursed through his veins as his blood began to boil with rage. How dare she try to humiliate him in front of his House? His face, however, remained cool and composed, unlike his fist balled at his side. For someone who was new, she sure acted as if she'd belonged here from the start.

"Abraxas."

A 7th year, hair like spun gold cascading to his shoulders partially held back in a low ponytail and cautious grey eyes, stepped forward, arms crossed behind his back respectably.

"Yes, sir."

"Befriend the girl. Find out everything you can about her. There's something wrong with that one."

Most girls easily fell for his looks and charm, but she acted almost as if she knew the darkest thoughts in his mind. The way she looked at him with such disgust and anger in her eyes left him believing there was something she knew that he needed to find out.

Abraxas tilted his head to the side curiously but did not question his orders. With a nod of his head, he left the Great Hall, probably to run into the girl after her "meeting".

Riddle looked around him, several students lingering about and watching him. Eyes narrowed slightly.

"Breakfast is almost over. If you have eaten already I suggest you get to your next classes, unless you want to have points deducted from the House. Go!"

That was enough for the crowd to dissipate quickly and he was free to leave.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be heading to your first class?"

Albus didn't need to turn around to know that Hermione was standing in his doorway. He continued to look out his window, a whisky in hand. She was silent for a while, perhaps debating just what to say.

"How did your first meeting go?"

"How did y—"

Of course he would know. That could be the only reason she was here. He knew she'd refuse to tell him of the future, so it had to be about why she was here, or rather who she was here for.

"My dear Ms. Granger, what other reason could you possibly have to come here? You've been sorted. You know where your classes are. You're _prepared_ , aren't you?"

He turned to look at her as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. He raised a brow, head tilting to the side to get a better look at her. He moved toward the chairs and took a seat as well as ushering her to do the same.

"I need to know… What do you know about Tom Riddle?"

He was wondering when she'd ask him.

"Has no one told you where you're from?"

"I only know how he is then, not how he was as a student or really his history."

With a sigh, Albus leaned back in his chair. "I found Tom in an Orphanage near London. He was abandoned, and I have been informed that his mother died in child birth. She was of the Gaunt family, known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Inbreeding was rampant as they valued blood purity…"

He watched the shock spread across her face and he nodded.

"He doesn't know much about his family, at least in the beginning. Though, I have a suspicion he has learned of his heritage. He wasn't going to stay passive about it forever."

"What was he like at the orphanage?"

"Probably what you suspect. He was an outcast. Very different from the other children. They spoke poorly of him and he retaliated in kind. They would not even tell me what he had done to the children as they refused to speak after that."

Hermione merely shook her head and he continued.

"While I believed, with time, he would be better, I fear that is no longer the case. He is incapable of feeling joy and love. I believe he was conceived under the effects of a love potion."

She looked shocked. "Are you certain? Can nothing be done for him?"

"What? Do you wish to _save_ him? I thought you were sent to kill him."

She looked taken aback by his bluntness, though he did not care. He had already come to terms with the fact that there was no saving the boy. He could pretend that he was the perfect Head Boy, but Dumbledore knew there was more. He had already found his father's location. It was only a matter of time before he paid him a visit. While he had no proof, he also could do nothing. His reputation was more important now.

"Learn what you can about him, but do not think getting to know him, _befriending_ him will do any good for either of you. He'll manipulate you as he has the rest of the student body and the teachers. Do what you came here to do and do it quickly."

She picked up on his dismissal and stood up. Bowing her head slightly, she headed for the door. "Ms. Granger…" She turned as he stood and walked toward her. He was significantly taller than her and looked down upon her, only a few inches away. He reached out and ran his fingers down her neck, his pinky running lightly along her collarbone. He could feel the goosebumps rise along her skin and a smirk flickered across his face. Index finger hooked on the chain of the necklace she wore, and he lifted it out from underneath her robes, revealing the pendant he was all too familiar with.

"Tell me again how you got this."

"Y-You gave it to me, Professor. You said that it was the only way you'd trust what I told you."

"Do you know what this is?"

"No, Professor…"

"Run along Ms. Granger. We wouldn't want you late for your first day of classes."

That said, she left quickly, and he watched the door close behind her with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Hermione's heart was racing faster than she thought possible. Why did she feel so uncomfortable in Dumbledore's presence? He was so different from the man she remembered. He was more closed off, blunter than she knew. Time changed a person, she supposed. Either way, she would refrain from visiting him often. He expected her to complete a job and she had a different plan altogether.

"Skipping class, are we?"

The witch nearly jumped out of her skin; her poor heart was taking quite a strain this morning. The Slytherin stared at her quizzically before a sly smile spread across his face.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wandering the halls and happened upon you. I'm Abraxas. Abraxas—"

"Malfoy…" she said with a grimace.

"Ah, I see my reputation precedes me."

He seemed quite proud of that, though she was sure she could recognize a Malfoy in any time she was thrown in. Their looks were trademark at this point.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh, I'm aware. Heard you caused quite a stir this morning in the Great Hall."

He was rather charming, and she found herself letting out a small chuckle in response. Though, she knew not to trust him. He was, after all, a Malfoy which made him a possible ally to Tom. That could come in handy for her.

"I'm pretty familiar with the families in Europe, though Granger is not a prominent name."

She remembered the papers Dumbledore had given her and the backstory they managed to concoct together. "Yes, well, my father was not important, but my mother was a descendant of Luc Millefeuille."

That brought interest to the boy's eyes and she had to restrain from showing her disgust for the man she named her ancestor.

" _The_ Luc Millefeuille? I am a fan of his work."

Poisoning muggles wasn't something Hermione found to be fan worthy, but she was in a Slytherin world now filled with purebloods. She smiled and nodded in agreement before straightening out her robes.

"I really should get to class. Wouldn't look good to skip on the first day."

"Allow me to walk you there. I'm sure you're not familiar with the halls yet."

Hermione had to agree with him to maintain her ignorance of the school's layout and followed him to the dungeons where potions class was held. The place seemed much drearier than she remembered. Abraxas tried to get her to talk more about herself, but she managed to divert his attentions to classes and eventually, he was complaining about Professor Merrythought and how incapable she was at teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. They entered the room joking.

"Good of you to finally join us, Mr. Malfoy and Ms… You must be Ms. Granger."

Slughorn, while much younger than she remembered still resembled the image in her head, unlike Dumbledore. He held the same expression and girth that she knew all too well.

"Hello Professor. I'm so sorry for my tardiness. I happened to get lost and Abraxas here offered to show me the way."

"Oh, right! Yes, of course you'd have a difficult time. I'll allow it now but let's not make this a habit."

She took a seat with Abraxas choosing to sit beside her rather than the open seat purposely left empty by Tom. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she turned to see him staring daggers at her.

"Don't mind him. He's used to things being a certain way and he doesn't like that to change." Abraxas leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You're rather blunt to a stranger, don't you think? Isn't Tom your friend?"

His cheeks turned red and he looked away from her. Why was she even defending him? Perhaps it reminded Hermione when Ron talked about her behind her back their first year. Either way, she needed to cut back and observe rather than run her mouth.

She was lucky the class went by smoothly. They used the same book as the previous year and after Harry brewed the perfect batch of Draught of Living Death, she scoured over his copy when he fell asleep in the Common Room one night. She knew the book was trouble, but that knowledge was something she couldn't keep away from.

Slughorn was impressed with how quick she picked up their techniques, boasting about her abilities and surprised at the teachings of Beauxbatons. Hermione reveled in the praise, enjoying the sense of familiarity it brought. Once the class was over, she walked off with a skip in her step to the next class and an invitation to the club she once craved to avoid.

* * *

"Aren't you two chummy."

Tom stood behind Abraxas, arms crossed, and brow raised. Malfoy turned to face the Head Boy, bowing slightly. He was an obedient one when he wanted to be.

"I was doing as you asked. She's quite interesting. Wasn't expecting her to show you up in Potion's class."

The look on his face must have put fear in Abraxas because he immediately straightened up and cleared his throat.

"She spoke of her parents in the past tense so it's probably safe to assume they are no longer in the picture. Could be the reason she's here and no longer in France. Her father was not important, so I'm assuming she's a half-blood and he was the muggle."

Tom scowled. Already she was like him, orphaned with a sorry excuse of a father. However, their similarities ended there. Her personality clashed with his, he could already tell.

"Her mother is the witch. Related to Luc Millefeuille. Whether that's true or not can be checked. After that though, she became rather secretive. Didn't talk much about herself. We talked about classes. She's interested in Arithmancy…"

"That's not much to go on, but at least it's something. We'll investigate her backstory later. Follow her for the rest of the day. I'm sure you have no objections to that."

Abraxas grinned and Tom rolled his eyes. He always expected the other to be a bit more refined, but everyone had their rebellious phase and Malfoy was certainly a hit with the ladies.

"One more thing. I made a comment to gauge her reactions and she defended you. I was surprised considering your first meeting. She is a strange one, that Granger."

Tom looked perplexed as they left the Dungeons.

"Strange indeed…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Just wanted to apologize for the massive delay in this chapter. The last couple months have been hectic and I didn't want to put out work that I wasn't proud of. Also as a warning for the next chapter, there will be a time jump. One month in, just because writing the first few days of her adjusting and settling would be rather boring and she wouldn't have much of a plan to begin with.**

 **Please enjoy and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Her first night in the dorms caused her some distress. Sleeping in a room surrounded by snakes made every hair stand on end. The girls of the House seemed incredibly closed off, having already formed their friendships. She was an outsider and there was no room in the cliques for her. She wasn't surprised. Slytherins had a reputation to uphold. She didn't fit in and they could see that. She just needed to keep to herself and not cause any trouble while on her mission, for Harry's sake.

Thinking about the friends she left behind made it impossible for her to sleep. Eventually, she gave up and grabbed a book, heading down to where the common room was. She had a bit of trouble navigating as it was different than the tower she was used to. Even the clothes she wore felt foreign. Dumbledore had picked up some outfits she could wear outside of her robes and they were certainly different than anything she'd worn. She would never consider wearing an emerald satin nightgown and the more she thought about it, the more uncomfortable she got knowing that Dumbledore was the one to pick this out.

Thankfully, the common room was empty and she was able to sit in front of the fireplace to warm herself. The dungeons were cold and she didn't realize how lucky she was to have been in a house located upstairs. She rubbed her hands together and placed them in front of the flames before rubbing them along her shoulders and down her arms.

"Cold?"

The voice caused Hermione to spring to her feet and turn. From the shadows he emerged, the light cast from the fire reflecting in his cold eyes. A brow rose as he eyed her and she never wished for her robes more than in that moment. Still, she remained steadfast, hands balled into fists at her side as she watched Tom step toward her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?"

He chuckled and moved closer, causing her to take a step back. He watched her every move with amusement in his eyes and that struck her with fear. She'd never seen a snake play with its food before.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Tom, and you are?"

He extended his hand and Hermione stared at it for a good minute, unsure if this was just a trap. It most likely was. He was not a child anymore. He was an intimidating presence, a force to be reckoned with and she knew this.

"Hermione…"

She took his hand and was surprised by the warmth he gave off. It made her question whether he had already begun the process to becoming what the world would someday fear.

"Your hands are quite cold, Hermione."

A chill ran down her spine as he spoke her name. He stepped forward while tugging her toward him enough that she stumbled. Her free hand landed against his chest to prevent her from falling. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed them to the back of her palm.

"Excuse me..!" Hermione pulled herself away, hands brought in toward her chest, "This is extremely inappropriate! You don't even know me."

"I'd like to get to know you." He smiled but she could see nothing in his eyes. He didn't mean what others would normally assume. She could only see through him because of what she already knew. _He feels nothing,_ she reminded herself.

"No, no you don't."

He pulled back, almost shocked with her words. It gave her the strength to continue.

"You want to know my status, my history, but you don't want to know who I am. I'm nothing to you, just like everyone else. I'm not daft. I won't fall for your charm like every other girl so you can stop trying. You have no power over me."

That said, she headed back toward the hallway where the girl's dormitories were.

"Who do you think you are?!" He nearly shouted after her and she paused, turning for the briefest of moments.

"I'm Hermione _fucking_ Granger."

* * *

He watched her leave and it took every fiber of his being not to maim her. While it was better that she didn't humiliate him in front of a crowd this time, it didn't change the fact that she once again managed to ignite an anger in him so deeply. He was easy on the eyes, a smooth talker. He could have any girl he wanted and he, on occasion, did get the girls he pursued simply by looking their way. He never felt anything for them but a mild annoyance. At one point, he hoped maybe it would be different, but no girl could ever satisfy him and he would leave them, making them seem like the pathetic one to the rest of the students. But she, this Hermione Granger, was immune to his charms. He could get a Gryffindor into bed if he so chose to, but her? Already, she defied him.

Tom stood before the fire for some time fuming before he picked up a glass and chucked it across the room. The dorms were noise cancelling and the glass melted away when it touched the ground leaving behind no remnants of his destruction. There would be a new glass there in the morning.

What could she possibly know about him? She'd only been here a couple days. No one knew his past, not even those "closest" to him, except for one... She seemed particularly close to Dumbledore. Had the daft old man finally come up with a plan against him? He knew there was nothing the professor could do to him that the public wouldn't gobble up immediately. He could see the headlines now if the man ever tried anything. So having another student interfere… Now that was different. Bold even.

He decided to keep a close eye on her. Perhaps having one of the girls befriend her would benefit him. Malfoy also seemed to be doing rather well despite his ties to the Head Boy. He'd make him watch after her. He'd have plenty more opportunities to try again now that he knew she received an invitation to Slughorn's gatherings.

 _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

* * *

"You're being impatient with her. It was the first day. Did you really think she'd agree to your advance?"

Tom stared at Abraxas and the young blond gave a half smirk in return, brows raised and eyes rolling. Even he knew what Tom was trying to do was too much. While he'd talked to her for a couple hours through potions, he knew enough that she wasn't like the other girls.

"She's new here. You really think she's going to want to start something with a man she's only had conflict with in a place she doesn't even know? I don't know about you, but I'd be a bit uneasy about it."

"Oh, and you know so much about her already."

Tom huffed, throwing his pillow at Malfoy. He caught it, grinning again before tossing it back his way.

"It's been a day. Give it time. You want to know her motives? Take it easy. I'll get to know her _for_ you."

He could see the boy's ears turn red as he scoffed and Abraxas merely stood up and adjusted his robes. He knew how hungry Tom seemed to be for information. He wanted to know everything and anything and his sights were set on Hermione. Of course, she proved herself already that she wasn't as easily obtainable as Tom may have hoped. It was strange to see the other actually interested in a girl, even if there were no romantic feelings attached.

"As if she'll open up to you."

"We've already exchanged pleasantries. She's been much kinder to me than she has to you. I have more of a chance for redemption in her eyes than you, don't you agree? That is, if she _forgives_ me for being friends with you."

This time, Tom threw his shoe rather than his pillow and Abraxas was relieved it wasn't a hex. The boy ducked, chuckling all the while before sprinting toward the dorm doors.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Abraxas straightened his tie and flashed his signature Malfoy smirk, "Why, to walk Ms. Granger to the Great Hall for breakfast. Don't worry. She's in _safe hands_." He left before he could throw anything more at him.

It was good that he left when he did. Just as he was entering the common room, she was leaving it. "Hermione!" He gave a small wave when she turned back and he put a little spring in his step to catch up to her. "Let's walk together." She looked surprised but did not tell him no and he fell into step with her as they left.

"You look tired… Trouble sleeping?" His brow furrowed with mock concern as she waved him off.

"I've always had trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places." It made sense to him and he figured the run in with Tom certainly didn't help.

"It'll get easier. We've all had time to adjust to this place and the people in it. Years, actually. Give it time and soon, you'll have no trouble. Though with your studies? I can't promise that, but given how well you did in potions, I doubt you'll struggle there."

She seemed put at ease by his words and he smiled. He wasn't cold to his fellow Slytherins, mostly because he knew their histories. Rarely a muggleborn was placed in their house and blood purity was valued. While his family was one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, they could maintain their status by marrying half-bloods. He had seen the lunacy that the Blacks suffered from their "close" marriages and was glad that there was some leniency to his family's purity. Eying Hermione, he really ought to check up on her claim of being a half-blood.

"Come." He grabbed hold of her hand and before she had a chance to pull away, he turned to her with a large grin on his face. "It's Friday and they're serving pasties. We've got to go before they're all gone!"

She seemed to contemplate this before a small smile appeared and he took this as the okay to keep holding her hand. They ran through the halls, a sight to behold; two Slytherins laughing and smiling. He serpentined down the hallway, throwing off her balance, but by the sound of her laughter, he took it as a green light that what he was doing was okay. Only when they got to the entrance of the Great Hall did he stop. He straightened his tie and the smile that fitted his face disappeared. He had a reputation to uphold and he didn't want the rest of the Houses to think him weak for his small bout of affection toward another.

Still, when he looked at her with her flushed cheeks and eyes beaming, he had to fight the smile edging its way back. He draped his arm over her shoulders and led her in. He was surprised that she didn't fight him, though, he didn't know what she was thinking. She was in a new place, a new school, far away from anyone she might have known.

"Do you miss them?" He asked as they took a seat. She looked genuinely taken back.

"I'm sorry... What?"

"Do you miss them? Friends, the people you left behind to come here."

She seemed lost in thought for a moment and he began to regret having asked. She looked so sad before a soft smile appeared.

"I do. Very much so. But this is where I have to be now. This is my life here and now. I can't be thinking about what I've left behind but what I have to do. I can't change my decision."

"I mean, you can always write to them, see them on Holidays. France isn't that far away."

"No. It's better that we don't have contact. I can't have them distract me any longer…" She looked distraught at what she was saying and he took her hand in his and gave a firm squeeze.

"Let's not talk about it anymore then. I didn't mean to bring you any pain… Here, eat a pasty."

While they had spoken, he had managed to fill both their plates with pasties and now he held one up to her face, practically shoving it into her mouth. She couldn't respond to him but with a chuckle and a swat before taking the treat graciously.

He wasn't going to bring up her friendships, at least not for a while. It seemed too fresh, too new for her to speak about it. While he wanted to know more about what she left behind, he knew there was a certain way to go about it. Tom's way was too abrupt and forward. Abraxas would weasel his way into her heart. Only then would she share her secrets with him, and only then could he report to Tom about what he discovered.

"Their loss is our gain. I'm sure you're destined for greatness."

"You flatter me too much. Best to watch your tongue. It'll get you in trouble."

"Is that right? Would you _punish_ me for it?"

The blush that rose to her cheeks satisfied him immensely. She was far too innocent and he enjoyed teasing her. They continued to talk as they ate, going over their schedules and settling on a study plan. There were a few areas where Abraxas could use help on that Hermione seemed well versed in, including Arithmancy, and her enthusiasm to start Alchemy was borderline endearing.

Tom never arrived, though he wasn't surprised. He was probably still brooding in the dormitories or even found a mouse to play with for the time being. Either way, he was glad. It gave him time to bond with the girl.

"To class?"

She nodded and the two left, much to the dismay of one girl who managed to muster enough courage to sit beside him. He was well respected among the Slytherins and his good looks and charms got him far with the women. While Hermione was not as easily fooled, he still believed he could charm her. She seemed to believe him now. Then again, he didn't have to try very hard. She was easy to be around, despite her know it all behavior. He wasn't put off by her pointing out facts or speaking her opinion. She was someone he wanted to learn about after all and what better way to learn than by listening.


End file.
